Science Division/Power Center/Archive
This is the archive of all recorded logs end up from the Power Center. No one can edit this page but the Admins and the Operators of the Power Center. The Tests Caagr98 1. Lee and Vec (Pink/Blue Flower/Diamond Mutated Tree) @ 19/4/11 Do Lee and Vec have a special power? Scanning... Affirmative. The Ulstar! But this is counterproductive, as it has the potential power to destroy the moon! _ ---- David7015 1. Soaked (Green Vampire Dragon) @ 27/5/11 Does Soaked have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Soaked has Hellal, enabling the user to make a portal to Hell. _ 2. Rider (Orange Hat Stickman) @ 24/6/11 Does Rider have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Rider has Potazio, the power to explode anything that contains potatoes. _ 3.Dicer(Green Gel Turbine) @ 29/9/2011 Does Dicer have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Dicer has Sworsro, the power to move swords without touching them. _ ---- DMSwordsmaster 1. Misery (Black Unknown Eel) @ 14/4/11 Does Misery have a special power? Scanning...please wait.... 'ERROR. ERROR. SCAN FAILED. PLEASE REMOVE SUBJECT IMMEDIATELY. SCANNER MALFUNCTION. POWER CENTER FAILURE. POWER OVERLOAD. WARNING! WARNING! REMOVE NOW!! ZZZZZZZZ-' _ ---- Dryfclr5 1. Sssplosive (Green Creeper Creeper) @ 24/8/11 Does Sssplosive have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Sssplsive has Accidain, the power to make it rain acid. _ 2. Bloosifire (Red Mask Mushroom) @ 31/8/11 Does Bloosifire have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Bloosifire has Firerange, the power to make any fire attack have a longer range. _ ---- H2obox 1. Awesome (Yellow Awesome Walker) @ 6/8/11 Does Awesome have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Awesome has Awesome Mist, the power to make a enemy think that him/herself is awesome for a while, thus giving more time for Awesome to attack. _ 2. Aquilus (Blue Ongiri Cactus) @ 9/8/11 Does Aquilus have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Aquilus has Be Big, the power to scare(stun) enemies smaller than him for 5 sec, enemies the same size for 1.5 sec and fore the enemies bigger than him, .2 sec. _ 3. Fanz (Yellow Castle Plant(PS)) Does Fanz have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Fanz has Sattack, the power to use the same attack that your opponeant used IN THE CURRENT BATTLE. _ 4.Sentience(Green Gel/Cap Mushroom) @ 18/8/11 Does Sentience have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Sentience has Duo Attack, the power to use two attacks at once. _ 5.Mindy (Tan Heart Mushroom) @ 6/9/11 Does Mindy have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Mindy has Cutzo, the power to make cuts with diseases on enemies. Does Adoration and Grace have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Adoration and Grace has Invisibility, the power to turn invisible. (It can choose when to turn invisible and back to being visible) _ 2. Raygun (Green Roundhead Cannon) @ 22/7/11 Does Raygun have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Raygun has Explome, the power to make a big explosion once after Raygun attacks. _ 3. Nestle (Purple Heart Stickman) @ 10/8/11 Does Nestle have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Nestle has Fireful, the power to release big amounts of deadly flames from her body. _ 4.Rotabom (Blue Bomb Ball) @ 21/8/11 Does Rotabom have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Rotabom has Dan Shield, the power to make Rotabom's skin very dangerous to enemies. _ 5. Crump (Orange X Zombie) @ 30/9/11 Does Crump have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Crump has Dublo, the power to double anything as much as he wants. _ ---- Lazro 1. Digug (Grey Cyclops Drill) @ 20/5/11 Does Digug have a special power? Scanning...Please wait... Affirmative. Digug has Bronzia, the ability to turn things it touches into Bronze. It can choose whether the thing it touches turns to bronze. _ ---- Poisonshot 1. Failus (Green Strange Diamond Cactus) @ 9/4/11 Does Failus have a special power? Scanning... please wait... Affirmative. Failus has Speedia, the power of a rapid AGI and movement rate (studies shown it can move in terms of transportation). _ 2. Pop (Pink Cap Pipe) @ 13/4/11 Does Pop have a special power? Scanning... please wait... Affirmative. Pop has Revia, that is for reverse attacks. Can also reflect attacks. _ ---- TheFanMaster 1. Kevin (Albino Roundhead Spider) @ 19/4/11 Does Kevin have a special power? Scanning... Affirmative. Has a bit of the Outlia, the power of Outlook. Check my (Poisonshot's) userpage for more info. _ 2. Chongor (Tan Triangle Walker) @ 19/4/11 Does Chongor have a special power? Scanning... Affirmative. Revivia, the power of revival. _ Other Scans Scanning Mysterious Stone... Does Mysterious Stone have a special ability? ERROR. Stone activated. Receiving info. OBJECT CODENAME: LUNAR STONE. MESSAGE INCRYPTED IN STONE. DECIPHERING MESSAGE. MESSAGE: Hm... So my baby sister managed to beat me. Oh, well. I guess I'll hide this little thing in this cave for her... in case she needs it some day. If my sister is smarter then I think she is, she'll find this and decipher it easily. In case you're wondering, this is just a fragment of power. It can be used to enhance your abilities to far greater levels... Why did I make this? Because, it's becoming apparent that I can't keep a hold of my baby sister forever... So I'm opening the cage to let you spread your wings. Good luck, Luna. ~C SCANNING COMPLETE. ACTIVATE UPGRADE? Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Long pages Category:Archive